A Superstar Birth in the Wilderness
by melaniecfan4ever
Summary: The cast of Jesus Christ Superstar Live arena tour lost their memories, what will happen? What if the person playing Mary was pregnant and went into labour before we could get their memories back?


**A Superstar birth in the wilderness**

It was a warm day in Waycross of 2013. I had been camping in the woods with the amnesia ridden cast of Jesus Christ Superstar which included Melanie C (Aunt Mel). While on a hike, purpose by Judas (Tim) we had been attacked by a mountain lion scattering us and forcing Melanie, who must be called Mary, into labor. She was terrified.

Mary (Melanie) stumbled forwards walking weakly as she made her way through the forest. Her hand felt through the growth attempting to support. Suddenly pain over took her over and she fell back onto a tree. She whimpered as she slid down to the ground. She took off her bag and layed it beside her and took off her jacket and put it behind her back for support. She rubbed her belly gently and she moved her dreads out of her face as she sobbed.

"Mary! Mary! Where are you?!" I yelled walking through the forest searching for her.

"I'm here!" She replied sobbing.

"Where?" I asked before tripping on a tree root. Suddenly I was sent falling to the ground. Fortunately something caught me. To my surprise it was Mary. I was thankful that she caught me safely. I fall into her weak arms instead of the rocks I would've otherwise landed on.

"Oh there you are. Thank you for catching me." I said

"I'm glad I could do something in this condition." She replied painfully. Suddenly she tensed up. She let out a small grunt and her body spasmed in pain. Her left hand shot out to grab mine and she kept grunting as it peaked. Then it vanished. Her pain was gone as she relaxed.

"You're in labor aren't you?" I asked

"Yeah the mountain lion attack broke my water." She replied.

"we got to get you out of here." I said.

"I can't move and even if I could, I think it's still around." She sobbed in pain. Suddenly her body went taunt and she bit her lip to avoid screaming. Her hand shot out and grabbed mine She inhaled sharply as her pain peaked. Then the pain let go.

"God this hurts, master help me." She sobbed.

"Its ok He'll be here soon." I replied. Suddenly I grabbed the walkie talkie. I heard a hiss from the raido. I picked it up and listened through the static. Silently I could hear someone talking.

'Thank goodness' I thought to myself. It was Jesus (Ben).

"_Jesus to anyone, do any of you have eyes on Mary? Over." He asked._

"Janie to Jesus, I found her but she's in labor. Over" I replied.

"_Where are you?" He asked_

"I don't know. We're in a clearing." I said.

"Master, please I need you." Mary (Melanie) sobbed.

"_Hold on Mary, I'm coming." He said. _

"Thank you master." She said and I ended the conversation. With her body tight from pain, she reached over to her bag and rummaged through it. After a few moments, she pulled out a bottle of water. She drank a sip and wiped her brow. I could tell the heat was getting to her.

"You seem hot Mary." I said

"I think it's the pain making me feverish." She replied, "you got to go for help."

"I can't leave you. What if the lion comes back?" I replied.

"Mary, Janie are you out there?!" Jesus (Ben) yelled.

"We're over here!" I called back. Soon the guys came. Jesus ran over to his and knelt down. He slowly strokes Mary's hair. She relaxes and begins to sob. She crumpled into his arms. She was now calmer.

"Are you alright Mary?" He asked.

"No I'm in labor, but I'm just glad to see you master." She replied. Her body tensed up. She shook as her pain rose. As the pain peaked she gripped his hand. Suddenly the tension left her. It was over.

"Mary how do you feel?" He asked.

"Not well the baby is coming." She replied. Suddenly she tensed up again. This time the shaking was more violent. She grunted as the pain intensified. She gripped his hand hard. After a few moments she relaxed.

"Master help me. It's tearing me apart." She sobbed.

"Its ok that just means you're almost ready." I said. Since the lion had not returned we thought it was best to move her. Slowly Jesus and I lifted her up and slowly made our way to the camp. Thankfully we made it. We lifted her up and put her in bed gently. Then we set to work. The baby was coming.

"Master something doesn't feel right." She said

"What's happening?" He asked.

"She's' ready." I said. As I watched her I thought of something. Who would deliver? Just as I was contemplating this, Susannah came in. then it hut me she could do it. Suddenly she tensed up and bore down hard. Suddenly she fell back covered in sweat. She was weak. She needed rest.

"You're doing very well Mary, push." Susanna (Michelle) said.

"I just want to get this out of me." Mary replied sobbing. Suddenly she bore down hard. She let out a gasp as her body spamed. She suddenly fell back. Her breathing was ragged. She was exhausted.

"Janie, I feel the head coming." She replied.

"You should rest." I added. She laid back resting her head on my shoulder. She heaved a sigh as she relaxed. Even when she relaxed, she winced. It was obvious, the baby was almost out.

"Ok Mary, I just need one more push." Susanna said.

"I'll try." Mary (Melanie) said breathlessly. Suddenly she spasmed as she bore down hard again, this time she shuttered. As she relaxed she gave a small push. With that the head was out. Pained and tired, she fell back.

"Something's wrong. I can see the shoulders are wedged. I'm going to have to turn it." Susanna (Michelle) exclaimed.

"Will it hurt?" Mary (Melanie) asked.

"Yes I'm sorry Mary." Susanna replied.

"It's alright. Just be careful." Mary replied.


End file.
